1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of scheduling, and more particularly, to a method of scheduling for Enhanced Dedicated Channel (E-DCH). Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for efficiently performing uplink scheduling and rate controlling functions.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the Rel-99/Rel-4/Rel-5 systems, the Radio Network Control (RNC) performs uplink scheduling and rate controlling functions. More specifically, the RNC assigns transport format combinations (TFCs) subsets to Node B from the TFC subsets configured by the RNC. Thereafter, a base station (Node B) assigns the TFC subsets for a user equipment (UE). The relationships of the RNC configured TFC subsets with respect to Node B controlled TFC subsets and UE controlled TFC subsets are illustrated in FIG. 1.
The problem of such TFC subset restriction imposed on Node B is that it is inefficient in performing uplink scheduling and rate controlling functions since Node B has to go through RNC. In addition, because the RNC has control of TFC subset restriction, response time to changes in transmission is slow.